


Neighbours

by siqwithaQ



Series: Try Another Looking Glass [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ficlet, M/M, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2086569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siqwithaQ/pseuds/siqwithaQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sabo has a new neighbour, who really, really, really wants to be friends, and maybe come in for dinner, please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neighbours

**Author's Note:**

> So my first attempt at putting things on this site got a bit confused, since (I now know) the mostly-unrelated ficlet collection I was trying to put up would have been better put in a series rather than a multichapter. I'm currently in the process of moving the ones I have already put up before I remove the original multi, whose tags were getting far too long as I tried to add them with each chapter... (I'm an AO3 newb. Forgive me.)

Sabo was innocently watering his sister’s plants when he first met his new neighbour. He was checking on the petunias, specifically, just before the boy seemingly popped into existence in his yard. 

"Hi!" said the boy, making Sabo drop the watering can. "I’m Luffy!" 

"Holy f—  _cow_ ,” he censored himself, the wide eyes the boy looked up to him with giving him the impression of a much younger person. “What are you doing in my backyard?!”

"I’m your new neighbour," Luffy said cheerfully. He stuck out his hand in Sabo’s direction, unintentionally hitting him on the chest. "Let’s be friends!"

"Uh huh." Sabo looked down at the petunias, crushed under the watering can, and winced as he shook Luffy’s hand. His sister Koala was going to kill him.

As if she had a sixth sense, she appeared at that moment. “Sabo!” she called from the porch. “Who’s that?”

"HI!" Luffy yelled to her eagerly, waving. "I’m your new friend! Can I come in?"

Koala tilted her head and glanced at Sabo. Sabo shrugged, but a second later he nodded at her. This kid could have been special needs, after all. In fact, it seemed likely. It wouldn’t do just to turn him out.

When Koala invited him in, Luffy practically chirped, latching onto Sabo’s arm. He looked up at Sabo again, all big eyes and big smile, and Sabo caught himself thinking he was cute. 

 _Don’t crush on the special needs kid_ , he told himself.  _Don’t crush on the special needs kid…_

"Will there be food?" Luffy asked happily. 

"If you like," Sabo answered, doing his best to be noncommittal. 

"Yay!" the boy cheered and nuzzled Sabo’s arm.  _Don’t crush on the special needs kid_ … “You’re a lot nicer than my last neighbours. I like you!” He turned a blinding grin upwards.

Sabo swore he felt something wet just above his lip.  _Oh god, don’t nosebleed over the special needs kid! Damn it!_

"Need a tissue?" Koala muttered to him, smirking, as Luffy dragged him by her. Sabo glared at her, but took the tissue she held out for good measure.

Luffy found their kitchen, and couldn’t be stopped.


End file.
